


Be OK

by Tam_Cranver



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: "Things could get ugly.""Uglier than our own mines trying to kill me? Uglier than rats mating in my duffel bag?"
In which Margaret does her best to get through the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



"Be OK" by Ingrid Michaelson

[Be OK](https://vimeo.com/168499493) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: margaret

This vid can also be seen at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/28679.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [cosmic-llin](http://cosmic-llin.dreamwidth.org) for Festivids 2014.
> 
> I have noted that "No Archive Warnings" apply; however, there is some nongraphic war violence, including gun shots and explosions. If you feel that something needs to be warned for that I haven't mentioned, please feel free to get in touch with me about it.


End file.
